Maginot line
The Maginot line,Halo 3, Terminals otherwise known as the Maginot Sphere, and referred to by the Forerunners as the Jat-Krula protected boundary or simply Jat-Krula,Halo: Silentium, String 7 was a Forerunner defensive line that protected the Forerunner inner colonies. It divided what the Forerunners were able to protect from what they had to leave to the Flood. Its precise location is unknown; however, Earth was most likely not inside it, and neither were most of the worlds the Librarian visited in her duties. It was breached and heavily damaged when the Flood made a massive attack on it, led and commanded by the rampant Forerunner AI 032 Mendicant Bias. It was the primary line of defense holding the Flood back. It is assumed that it was broken before the first firing of the Halo Array. Although it was a defense against the Flood, it cannot be assumed that the Flood conquered all worlds that were outside of the Sphere, as Earth (which was suspected to lie outside of the sphere) was presumably not infected, because the Librarian was on it, marveling over its beauty before the Array fired. It can be assumed that for a long time, the Ur-Didact worked in the Maginot sphere, frequently sending transmissions from it to the Librarian asking her to retreat behind it to where the Didact said their Fleets could protect the Librarian. The Maginot Sphere may have been a physical object (an energy barrier or a defensive line of some sort), as a Keyship was needed to enter it. It may also be a hypothetical line, not a physical object, used to mark what could and could not be saved, and the fleets guarding it would not permit anyone or anything to pass unless it was in a Keyship. Halo: Silentium describes the Maginot line as a defense similar to a shield. When the shield is inactive, it is transparent, and any ship can fly through. When the Maginot line is turned on, it becomes a physical barrier that is impregnable. Naming Labeling it as the Maginot Line would not have been the actual procedure used by the Forerunners. The Forerunner records describing the line were discovered using translation software so advanced that it incorporated idioms from the reader's own experience;Halo Encyclopedia, page 165 thus, words such as "Eden," "fairy tale," or "Maginot Line" became the default usage in Forerunner terminals and transmissions when read by Humans. This was likely because there is no direct translation for the original Forerunner words, so the software utilizes human equivalents as best guesses. These words appear in brackets in the Terminals. Trivia *The Maginot Line was a French network of trenches and fortifications along the French and German border During the period between World War I and World War II, the line was built and maintained in anticipation of another attack, from Germany. *Line Installation 1-4 in the Halo: Blood Line comic series and Line Installation 9-12 from Halo 4 may be part of the Maginot Line. This is supported by the Installation's name, as well as its function which includes preventing ships passing through a certain point, using a weapon that can fire into Slipspace, as well as research for immunity to the Flood. In addition, Frank O'Connor commented on the name that "fans of the terminals will probably figure it out," implying that the reference to a "Line" is linked to the story told in the Terminals, where the Maginot Line was first mentioned.[http://forums.bungie.org/halo/archive31.pl?read=941695 halo.bungie.org: Re: Halo: Blood Line, Issue #1 cover and info] Sources es:Esfera de Maginot Category:Places Category:Forerunner-Flood War